


Convenient

by Crowquill_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Public Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowquill_Scribe/pseuds/Crowquill_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an impulsive act of vengeance, Harry breaks Draco's heart and destroys his self-worth.  Will he ever be able to make things right again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up and, for one blissful moment, thought the man lying naked beside him was Draco. Then, it had all come crashing back: Ron telling him how he had seen Draco snogging another bloke, going to the club with the express intent of pulling, bringing the hero-worshipping sycophant home and fucking his brains out, wishing the entire time he was Draco. But, Draco had made it clear that Harry meant nothing to him, so now he needed to make it clear to Draco that he meant just as little. With that in mind, Harry reached out to his bed partner once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you think I actually loved you?" Harry sneered, "You're not worth anything except a convenient hole to fuck. It was nothing but sex, Malfoy. Get over yourself."

Harry didn't think it was possible to actually watch a heart break, but there was no other way to describe the complete devastation that seemed to crash into Draco. He reminded himself that Draco deserved it; the blond had broken his heart when he cheated on him, so Harry had every right to destroy his in return.


	3. Chapter 3

_You're not worth anything except a convenient hole to fuck._

The words ran in an endless loop in Draco's head. He knew some people believed that, but he thought Harry was different. His beautiful Harry, who had made him feel whole and complete. His perfect Harry, for whom he had let down the last of his walls and given all of himself. For a short while, Harry had made him feel like his life was worth living again, that he wasn't just a waste of space, but even that had been an illusion. Harry was his everything, and if even Harry couldn't see past his mistakes, then he just wasn't worth redemption. 


	4. Chapter 4

This was the fifth night in a row that Hermione had been called to pick up Harry from the Leaky Cauldron. She gently lifted his head out of the puddle of Firewhiskey and saliva and woke him up.

"You can't keep doing this, Harry. You need to go see Draco."

Harry mustered what energy he could to produce a halfway decent sneer. "Why should I? That bastard screwed around and didn't even blink. I'm having just as great a time fucking other blokes as he is."

Hermione stood motionless for a moment. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Ron lied, Harry," Hermione looked intently into his eyes, "Draco never cheated on you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Gin. Harry's just using that Ferret for sex, but he's too noble to not pretend it’s a relationship. Now that he's gotten rid of him, he'll remember he loves you."

Ginny wanted so desperately to believe him. After all, Ron was Harry's best friend; who would know him better than he does? Ginny wanted Harry for a husband and Ron wanted Harry for a brother. Together, they were determined to bring Harry into the Weasley fold.

"I know it's been hard on you, with Harry straying like that," Ron continued in comfort, "He was just sowing wild oats. Now that it's over, he'll settle down with you, as he should."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, God. Oh, God, what had he done? Was it possible? Was it possible Ron lied and Draco truly loved him? But then...what did that mean for Harry now? Now that he has ruined everything with his beautiful, brilliant boyfriend? Destroyed the only relationship he ever wanted by cheating on his lover? Broke said lover's heart by telling him that he was nothing but a convenient hole to fuck? Oh, God, why had he believed Ron? Why hadn't he confronted Draco instead of lashing out and ruining everything? How could he ever make up for this? Oh, God, what had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

"You deserve better than him, mate," Ron admitted sheepishly, "I thought...well, I thought that, if he was out of the picture, you'd get back together with Ginny. We could finally be a family."

The destruction of Harry's happiness, the devastation wreaked on his heart, the loss of his true love, all of it was due to one selfish lie told by his best friend. Since the age of 11, Harry had continued to choose Ron over Draco, until everything that he and his lover had most cherished had been obliterated.

Without a word, Harry reeled back and slammed his fist into Ron's nose.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite repeated attempts, Harry's efforts to beg Draco for forgiveness were ignored. His owls were returned unopened by ornery birds with slightly singed feathers. His floo calls were blocked. His attempts to apparate landed him in abandoned fields miles away from civilization.

He couldn't believe what he had done. He had been so hateful to Draco, spewing cruel words that he didn't mean and his lover didn't deserve. All because he had fallen for Ron's prejudice once again, letting him play on his insecurities. Draco could be a git, but he was HIS git, and now Harry had lost everything and he didn't know if he'd ever get it back.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron had tried repeatedly to talk to Harry but his best mate was intent on ignoring him. He refused all invitations to the Burrow and avoided him when they ran into each other. Mutual friends claimed that he would get up and leave every time Ron's name came up. He even refused to listen to Hermione.

Ron felt Harry owed him an apology for breaking his nose. So what if he was responsible for Harry's break-up? He did that for Harry's own good. Harry, on the other hand, broke his nose out of malice. However, Ron was willing to forgive him and move on, if only Harry would speak to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The first time Harry followed Draco into a club and watched him pull, he almost left, but something in Draco's eyes kept him in his place. When Harry made love to him, his lover's eyes were always silver fire, burning with passion and longing. Now, as random blokes grabbed his arse and rubbed up against his crotch, his eyes were empty and lifeless. Draco's eyes were not meant to be empty and lifeless; the dichotomy made Harry's heart race painfully. He watched as Draco emotionlessly accepted every snog on his lips, every bite on his neck, every hand shoved down his pants, with no awareness of who was doing it. Then, Harry went home and retched.


	11. Chapter 11

"You played Quidditch and didn't owl me?" Ron couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Sorry, mate," Seamus was sheepish, "Harry would only play if you weren't there and we needed a Seeker."

Ron was stunned that his best friend would exclude him from group excursions. He couldn't be that angry, could he? After all, his life was so much better now that the evil Ferret was gone. Couldn't he see that Ron had done him a huge favour?

"I'll clear everything up with him when we go to the Leaky on Friday."

"Actually," Seamus turned red, "When I asked if he'll be there, he said to owl him if you're not."

Ron didn't respond.


	12. Chapter 12

"Go back to your Weasel, Potter. We take care of our own."

Millicent Bulstrode tore a drunken Draco from Harry's arms. His clothes were ripped, his eyes glazed over, but the blond had yet to utter a single word or show any sign he knew where he was.

"That bloke was mauling him!"

"Don't act like you care," Millicent spat out, "As soon as your Weasel snaps his fingers, you'd just shove Draco to the ground and let him rot. Leave him alone and go play Saviour to one of your lackeys. Draco deserves better than you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Potter and the Weasel were fighting," Pansy explained, "He apparently told him that you were cheating on him. That's why Potter shagged someone else, knowing you'd walk in on them. "

Draco showed no indication that he was listening but Pansy had turned understanding him into an art. From nappies, she had adored this boy, and not even the fact that he would never marry her could make her stop.

"If Potter didn't care about you, he wouldn't have tried to hurt you. You're not worthless to him, or to any of us who love you. Please stop being worthless to yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sexual content. Also, double drabble to make room for the explicit sexual content.

Harry stepped out of the loo as the lights exploded and the stall doors ripped off their hinges. His chest monster roared and he wanted to destroy everything in sight. He couldn't leave because Draco might need him, but he might murder someone if he stayed. He knew what he would find inside, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. The sight of Draco bracing himself against the wall while a stranger pounded his cock into his tight hole had been excruciating, but it was Draco's vacant eyes, clearly not showing enjoyment but resignation, that would haunt Harry forever.

\-----

Draco barely felt the man pounding into him, his eyes staring fixedly at the door closing behind Harry. He knew that his ex-boyfriend had been following him, watching him intently and never leaving before Draco. He didn't know why, but Harry insisted on staying while Draco was being fucked in loos or alleyways, stepping into Saviour mode when needed.

Draco didn't care anymore; Harry didn't want him, and beyond that, it didn't matter who was fucking him. One cock was just like any other, all they wanted was a pretty hole to fuck. So, he braced himself against thrust after thrust until the bloke shagging him climaxed, shooting his seed deep inside him.

When Draco walked back into the bar, he found concerned green eyes waiting for him. Draco walked out alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Perhaps casting _Incendio_ on the newsstand was overkill, but Harry simply couldn't stomach the lies in that day's _Daily Prophet_. First, the article had insisted that Harry finally realized he deserved better than a former Death Eater and left Draco to return to Ginny Weasley. Then, it claimed that, now that he no longer had Harry to pay his bills, the fallen Pureblood had turned to prostitution. Finally, there was a direct quote from Ron that the Weasleys were in the midst of planning the wedding of the century.

Yes, perhaps casting _Incendio_ on the newsstand was overkill. Harry would have much rather cast _Incendio_ on the Burrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry found Draco in the alleyway, bruised and obscenely exposed from the waist down. He had only turned away for a minute, but it was enough for Draco to disappear. Harry had spent an hour frantically looking for him, but he was too late.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered. Even battered, with his pants around his ankles, Draco still managed to glare with Malfoy pride and disdain.

"I'm nothing but a convenient hole to fuck, remember?" Harry cringed as his own words were spat back in his face, "I may as well live up to what you think I'm worth."


	17. Chapter 17

The hand Ginny rested on Harry's thigh was shoved off so hard she felt her wrist snap. The disgust in the emerald eyes and the hateful sneer were nothing she had seen before. Since his break-up with Draco, Harry still treated most of the Weasleys cordially, as evidenced by his current presence at Molly’s birthday. But for the two youngest Weasleys, he felt only contempt.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. For as long as she could remember, she wanted nothing but Harry. She thought she had her chance when he dumped Draco, but when he made it clear whom he blamed for his broken heart, she knew he would never feel anything for her but loathing.


	18. Chapter 18

The bloke at the bar had been trying to catch his attention but the raven barely noticed, so intently was he focused on Draco writhing on the dance floor. After having found Draco beaten in the alleyway, Harry forced himself to watch the Slytherin’s every conquest. Not that his single-mindedness made him miss out on much; he had no interest in anyone except for the boyfriend he had lost.

Despite his jealousy, Harry wouldn't retaliate. His hell began when he cheated on Draco; this time, he would wait faithfully and patiently until Draco was willing to forgive him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angsty double drabble

When Draco disappeared into the loo with the random bloke, Harry sat in the corridor and waited, head buried in his hands and eyes squeezed shut. His vivid imagination tortured him with images of what was going on inside, but he endured it as well-deserved punishment. When the bloke left the loo by himself, Harry got up and went in. He found Draco, pants around his ankles and cum leaking out of his arse, crying over the sink. Without a word, he cleaned up the blond and set his clothing to rights.

"Come on, love. I'll take you home."

\-----

Draco woke up in his own bed, clean and warm in silk pajamas. On his nightstand were a glass of water, a hangover potion, and his breakfast under a warming charm. He had no doubt who had taken care of him, but he didn't understand why. Harry made it abundantly clear that he didn't want him when he cast him aside, so why was he still around? The only explanation was that the quintessential Gryffindor was acting out of guilt.

Draco turned his head into his pillow and started crying once again. Having the Saviour's pity, rather than his love, was slowly killing him.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry ran to St. Mungo's as fast as he could from the Apparation point. He had overheard several Aurors mention that Draco had been badly injured by a lover. Beaten and hexed to within an inch of his life, Draco had been left for dead at the Leaky Cauldron. As it was, Draco had yet to regain consciousness and there was doubt as to whether he ever would.

All that wasted time seemed pointless now that Harry could lose Draco forever. Why had he been passively waiting for Draco and not actively trying to get him back? He was a Gryffindor and it was time he started acting like one.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco was trapped in a hell created by his own mind. He couldn't escape his nightmares, the ones that kept screaming about the pain he deserved. He was exhausted and it would be so easy to just give in to the peace that beckoned. But, something was stopping him. Sometimes, it was a pressure on his hand; other times, it was a soft voice in his ear. Draco was terrified to hang on to that anchor and turn his back on oblivion. What if he fought to return to whoever was calling, only to find that it was all an illusion? Was he strong enough to take the risk one more time?


	22. Chapter 22

The day that Draco finally opened his eyes was the happiest day of Harry's life. For the two weeks since his love had been brought to St. Mungo's, Harry had refused to leave his side. He only ate when food was delivered and slept in the chair beside Draco's bed. Anyone who tried to convince him to leave was summarily thrown out. He held his hand and rested his head on his chest, allowing the steady heartbeat to comfort him.

When he was finally able to look into those slate gray eyes, Harry made a vow to himself. Draco was his, and he would never allow anyone, including Draco himself, to believe otherwise again.


	23. Chapter 23

_Did you think I actually loved you?_

The truth was, Draco HAD believed that his boyfriend loved him, but the cruel Gryffindor had disabused him of that. Now, as he convalesced at St. Mungo’s, he was terrified that he was starting to believe it again.

For weeks, his ex-lover had never left his side. He fed him, gave him sponge baths, and slept beside him nightly. Anyone who tried to separate them was threatened with bodily harm. Only someone in love would go through the trouble, right?

_Did you think I actually loved you?_

It was safer to believe that Harry's devotion was not motivated by love, but Draco couldn’t stop the seed of hope from growing.


	24. Chapter 24

"I love you."

Harry tried not to sigh as Draco flinched. He knew that Draco didn't quite believe him yet, still remembering Harry’s cruel words when he ripped his heart out. He frequently caught his beauty staring at him, trying to believe in his love, so Harry tried to say and show it as frequently as possible.

Every day began and ended with an "I love you." Every lull in conversation was filled the same way. Kisses were liberally bestowed and hands frequently held. It would take significant time and effort, but Harry had a single goal. One day, he would be able to express his love without seeing his angel flinch.


	25. Chapter 25

"When are you leaving?"

The question made Harry's heart hurt. His beautiful, challenging, prickly, perfect love had been trying so hard to trust him again, warming up to him recently and becoming more receptive to his attentions. However, every so often, he would pose this question, the question that showed how Draco still sometimes believed in his inevitable abandonment.

"St. Mungo's? When you do. You? Never."

Draco was mending, Harry knew, but he still didn't completely trust in Harry’s feelings yet. For too long, he had believed that he didn't deserve Harry, that he didn't deserve love. No matter how long it took, Harry would convince him that he was here to stay.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Double drabble's worth of explicit sexual content.

Smooth, plump, and blushing a pretty pink, Draco had the most beautiful cock ever. Harry hadn't realized that his sponge bath was becoming singularly focused until the gorgeous cock went from limply nestled in soft blond curls to jutting out proudly at attention. Harry continued to wash the bollocks when Draco's thighs wordlessly spread. Finally looking up, Harry stared into fog gray eyes clouding with lust. Turning his gaze back to his hand, he realized he had dropped all pretense of sponging and was stroking the thick shaft. No force on the planet would be able to keep him away; staring intently into Draco's eyes, Harry lowered his head and swallowed his cock whole.

\-----

Draco was going mad. Harry continued alternating between delivering kitten licks up and down his shaft, sucking sensitive bollocks into his mouth, tonguing his slit to catch every drop of precum, and swallowing his entire cock until the head hit the back of his throat. That a Healer could walk in anytime and see his cock buried in the hot, wet cavern of his lover's mouth made Draco even more aroused.

"Cum for me, sweet love," Harry grunted around his mouthful, "I desperately need to taste your delicious cum again."

With that, Harry returned to his task with renewed vigour. Before long, Draco's balls tightened and he shot his warm, creamy load down Harry's throat.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco watched in confusion as Harry bundled him into his bed. When Draco was discharged from St. Mungo's that morning, Harry packed up his belongings, took his hand, and apparated him to Grimmauld Place.

Draco had expected to be dropped off at his own flat, but Harry was determined to keep him by his side. Draco tried to explain that his friends would take care of him, but his protests fell on deaf ears. Harry didn't need to feel responsible anymore, but the Gryffindor was still there. It was getting harder and harder to not hope that, this time, Harry was going to stay.


	28. Chapter 28

"He's been trying to reach you for weeks," Hermione pleaded, "You've even warded your home against him. Please talk to him."

Harry quickly glanced upstairs to where Draco was resting. Hermione had dropped by unexpectedly to plead Ron's case, but Harry was in no mood for leniency. He finally had Draco back in his bed, albeit relatively innocently, and he was going to keep it that way.

"This is Draco's home now and he doesn't deserve having someone here who wants to harm him, especially when he's still recovering. No, Ron will never be welcome at Grimmauld Place again."


	29. Chapter 29

It took Draco a moment to recognize him, but the man approaching them was the man he had found in bed with Harry. He knew the moment his lover recognized him as well, because that was when the grip on his waist tightened painfully, as if terrified Draco would run away. And, Draco would admit, the flight instinct was strong. He couldn't erase the image of seeing HIS Harry shag this man in THEIR bed, pounding him from behind as the man shouted in ecstasy. Draco began to hyperventilate as his heart raced. Harry was tightening his hold on him and whispering soothingly in his ear, but he couldn't hear a single word. His vision blurred and he began to shake. This was how his hell had begun, with Harry and this man, naked and writhing in their bed. He couldn't be here for a minute longer. Draco ran.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco didn't know where he was or how long he had been there. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold. He was huddled on the ground and shaking, but he wasn't alone. Familiar arms were wrapped around him and a gentle voice was whispering in his ear.

"Only you, Draco, always, only you. I don't want anyone else, never did. He meant nothing, you mean everything. I wished he were you the whole time; it was always about you. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I would take it back if I could. I belong to you, I'm yours. Always, only you..."


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke to find Draco thrashing in his sleep. Every night since they ran into Harry's mistake, Draco has had nightmares. Every night, Harry would take him in his arms and whisper reassurances until he settled down. His love never spoke of his nightmares, but he was always listless and despondent.

Harry wrapped his arms around his beauty. Inside, he was terrified. He had done nothing but cause misery to Draco; he cheated on him, led him to lose all self-respect, and now his infidelity was coming back to haunt him. He would happily spend the rest of his life proving his devotion to his sweet love, but what if Draco decided to leave him?


	32. Chapter 32

Draco was thinking about leaving.

He just couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's eyes. The last week had been an endless hell of sleepless nights and tension-driven days. Every time he walked into the bedroom, he saw Harry slamming his cock into another man, seeking his pleasure in another man's body. It was enough to make him want to set the bed on fire.

If Draco didn't do something, he wouldn’t be able to handle much more. No matter how much he loved Harry, no matter how much he wanted to give him another chance, he couldn't stay here. Draco had to leave.

\-----

Draco was thinking about leaving.

Harry could tell from the way he couldn't meet his eyes. The last week had been an endless hell of sleepless nights and tension-driven days. He saw Draco cringe and his eyes shutter every time he walked into their bedroom, every time he laid eyes on their bed. It was enough to make him want to set the bed on fire.

If Harry didn't do something, Draco wouldn't be able to handle much more. No matter how much he loved Draco, no matter how much he wanted Draco to give him another chance, there was one thing that Harry just could not do. Harry would never let Draco go.


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't be here anymore. I want to leave."

Harry tried to remain calm, but he was screaming inside. His greatest fear was coming true. "Why?"

"This was where you cheated on me, where my life was ruined. I love you, Harry, and I get that you’re trying. I want it to work between us, but I won’t move on if I live here."

Harry thought for a moment. "Where should we live, then?"

Draco hesitated. "You'd leave Grimmauld Place, your godfather’s house?"

Harry nodded. "I won't sell it, but we don't have to live here. I’ll give you whatever you need."


	34. Chapter 34

As the stars shone through the window, Harry watched Draco sleep. He was so beautiful, ethereal in the moonlight. Though they shared a bed, Harry refused to become more intimate with his lover. Too many had used Draco for sex, to the point where Draco believed he was nothing more than a back alley whore. Harry loved his Draco and needed to prove that he hadn't meant what he said when he broke him. Draco was healing and Harry had pushed him enough. So, he treasured him and held him every night, hoping that his angel would one day understand that he wants him for so much more than just sex, that he wasn't just convenient.


	35. Chapter 35

"I need to get stronger." Harry looked up from the real estate section when Draco spoke.

"I need my own life. I need my friends. I need to know that, no matter what you do, you won't be able to destroy me again."

Harry nodded slowly. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'll support you."

"That's just it, Harry. I love you, I want you, but what I need is to know that I can survive just fine without you."


	36. Chapter 36

Blaise watched Draco unpack in his new flat, remembering their conversation:

_"I need you, Blaise," his best mate had said, "I want to give him one more chance, but I…I can't let him ruin me. Please, Blaise, don't let me give him all my power."_

The Slytherin had his misgivings about Draco moving in with Potter; he really didn't trust the bastard who nearly destroyed his friend. But he loved Draco more than he hated the Saviour and the blond was adamant about fighting for his lover. He may not agree with Draco's decision, but Blaise would be damned if he left him to face this alone.


	37. Chapter 37

Draco was _terrified_. He was really doing this, he was going to give Harry one more chance. He didn't know if he was ready, but he couldn't walk away from the one thing he wanted since he was 16. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't lose himself again. He loved Harry, but his lover's cheating nearly destroyed everything he was. His confidence, his pride, his self-respect - all of it disappeared because Harry had not only broken his heart but also simultaneously attacked his secret feelings of unworthiness. Draco would try again, he had loved Harry for too long not to, but this time, he would only do it on his terms.


	38. Chapter 38

"Why didn't you trust me?" Harry looked up when Draco spoke, "Why did you just believe the Weasel without even asking me? Why did you choose him _again_?"

Harry sighed. "First, I love you and I'm so fucking sorry. It’ll sound like an excuse, but this is really why. Ron was my best mate. During the war, I trusted him with my life. It was so instinctive to trust him that I didn't even realize it meant I wasn't trusting you."

Draco lifted his chin defiantly. "I’m tired of you choosing him, Harry. I never asked you to choose because I always knew you’d never choose me. Well, I shouldn’t have to ask; I should always be your choice."


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you want, Weasel?"

Draco had been silent since Ron approached them, keeping his eyes averted while Harry dealt with his erstwhile best friend. Ron's face reddened impressively.

"May I please speak with you in private?"

Harry's sneer was equally impressive. "Why don't we just assume that you told me another pack of lies and leave it at that?"

Ron looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to apologize--"

"Even simpler," Harry interrupted, "Apology not accepted. You should be apologizing - no, _groveling_ \- to Draco, not me. You now have your closure and can go to hell." Without another word, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him away from the devastated redhead.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry didn't like Theodore Nott. The Slytherin was friendly and likeable. He came around to visit, just like all of Draco's friends, but something about him rubbed Harry the wrong way. He wasn't as handsome as Zabini, as devoted as Goyle, as affectionate as Parkinson, or as defensive as Bulstrode. Harry had no reason to single him out.

He was certain their relationship was platonic, but he couldn't help the jealousy that flared every time Nott made Draco laugh or smile. Yet, as he watched Draco’s gray eyes sparkle with life, Harry swore he would give his boyfriend what he needed: his independence, friends of his own, and the confidence that he could survive without Harry.

\-----

Draco liked Theodore Nott. He's not interested in dating him, but he liked to spend time with him. He doesn't have the blind devotion of Gregory and they don't share the same history he does with Pansy or Blaise. He's a casual friend who visits and just wants to spend some time with him. Draco knows that Harry doesn't like Theo's visits, but he appreciates that his boyfriend supports their friendship anyway. Draco likes Theo because he reminds him that he can still make new friends, still nurture new relationships. Theo reminds him that it's alright to be himself, and that standing on his own doesn't mean being alone.


	41. Chapter 41

"Why did you have to give up all your friends while Malfoy is surrounded by his?" Hermione asked.

Harry glared at his erstwhile friend. "I didn't _have_ to do anything. I _chose_ to cut off ties with liars who ruined my life. I still see Seamus and Dean. I just don't see Weasley, or you, because you keep nagging me about him."

"You’d rather spend time with people who despise you?"

"Draco deserves his own friends. I spend time with them because I love him and I don't want to make him choose between us. So what if they treat me like shit? I deserve much worse and, if it makes Draco happy, there is nothing I wouldn't do."


	42. Chapter 42

"Were you jealous?" Draco asked, "Of all those blokes? Of Theo?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, "but I know I had no right to be. That's why I never said anything. Those gits at the bars were my fault. As for Nott, I have no reason to be jealous. I know that you're just friends and I trust you. I'm jealous and possessive partly because I almost lost you once, but I won't impose that on you because that's my problem, not yours. You've done nothing wrong and I know that you won't. I'll never let my insecurities come between us again."


	43. Chapter 43

"I detest you," Pansy declared, "You don't deserve him."

"I'm well aware of that," Harry responded. Draco's friends had been threatening him in turn, so he knew he would be facing Parkinson sooner rather than later.

"You always acted as if everything wrong in your relationship was Draco's fault. And, Draco believed you, because he felt so much guilt about his past and because your friends loved to tell everyone how you could do better."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "At least you're trying this time." Her expression hardened. "But mark my words, Potter. We failed him once, but we won't again. You hurt him and we'll show you why Slytherin is the most feared and hated house at Hogwarts."


	44. Chapter 44

Ginny knew that her Harry's relationship with Malfoy was fragile at best. Ron had done his part in breaking them up, but she hadn't done nearly enough to keep them apart. It was important that she strike now while they're still weak. It shouldn't be impossible; all she needed to do was prey on Harry's insecurities like her brother did. It'll be trickier this time, of course; Harry wouldn't simply take someone's word that the ferret is cheating. No, her job would take more work; she'll have to arrange for Harry to actually catch his lover with his proverbial and literal pants down.


	45. Chapter 45

"When we are ready to have sex again, I think you should top." Although they were exploring intimacy, Harry and Draco had yet to have sex again. Instead, they were discussing their needs and desires openly, which seemed to make them closer than ever.

Draco smiled. "No."

"No?"

"I get it, Harry. You love me, you've been great about supporting me. Bottoming takes trust, that's why you're offering, but I need to feel confident being myself and I'm a natural bottom. One day, I may want to try topping, and I'll take you up on your offer. But, when we're ready for sex again, I want to be _me_."


	46. Chapter 46

He was absolutely perfect, with wavy brown locks and a tall, thin frame reminiscent of Cedric Diggory. Ginny had found him on Knockturn Alley, on his knees in front of a pudgy businessman, a cock being shoved enthusiastically in and out of that pretty mouth. The rentboy had agreed to Ginny's request at a very reasonable price, particularly when a picture of the Malfoy scion had shown that he was far more attractive than his regular clientele. A shopping and grooming excursion funded by the redhead had prepared him for seduction. It was time for Ginny's plan to be put into action.


	47. Chapter 47

"I think we should date."

"I'm sorry?" Draco looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

"We've been working hard at rebuilding our relationship and I think we've grown stronger than we ever were before. I never want us to let anyone come between us again and lose sight of what we mean to each other. I think it would be a good idea for us to date, get to know each other again, and remind ourselves of all the reasons we fell in love in the first place. So, Draco Malfoy, will you go on a date with me?"


	48. Chapter 48

The blond was beautiful; the rentboy had struck gold when that redheaded bint approached him. Not only would he get to shag someone gorgeous, she was paying him a tidy sum to do it! Plus, this wasn't a selfish git who simply wanted to use him for release. No, this mark would have no idea he was plying his trade and would actually be eager to reciprocate! All he had to do was drown him in alcohol and seduce his pants off, which shouldn't be difficult since he did it nightly. As he watched the blond leave the bespectacled raven on the dance floor to head for the loo, he made his move.


	49. Chapter 49

_Where was Draco?_ It was their regular date night and Harry had suggested going to a club for some fun. They had been having a great time, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies as they writhed on the dance floor. It was arousing and frustrating, particularly since the pleasure they sought in each other still had yet to cross the line into sex. Perhaps to give them both a chance to calm down, Draco had excused himself to go to the loo, but that had been quite a while ago. Deciding that enough time had passed for them to regain control of themselves, Harry sought out his boyfriend.


	50. Chapter 50

When he turned the corner, the sight that greeted him nearly made Harry blind with rage. His boyfriend was pressed up against a wall by a good-looking brunette with his tongue down his throat and his thigh rubbing against his crotch. The bloke was much taller than his blond angel and seemed to be using his height to his advantage as he had his boyfriend's wrists pressed against the wall. He watched as he trailed one hand down Draco's chest and toyed with his nipple through his silk shirt while his other hand kept his wrists held over his head.

"Am I interrupting?"


	51. Chapter 51

_"Am I interrupting?"_

The bloke immediately tore himself away from Draco, looking sheepish and embarrassed to be caught. Draco used that moment to break free from his grasp.

"Harry--"

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast an _Incarcerous_ on the git who had been all over his angel. "Do you know what I do with fuckers who don't take no for an answer? I don't know what happened, but there's no possible way that my boyfriend wanted your filth anywhere near him. Now, give me one good reason not to hex your bollocks off."


	52. Chapter 52

Harry had trusted him. It made Draco's heart soar. Harry hadn’t even hesitated for a moment, never once doubting that Draco had been faithful. There was no hurt accusation in his eyes, merely blind fury that someone had obviously taken advantage of his boyfriend.

After several hexes to nether regions, the rentboy was singing like a canary. The truth came out amid tears and snot as the entire plot was revealed. Harry had wanted to beat the boy to a bloody pulp, but Draco had better ideas. With a pretty pout to his boyfriend and an additional stinging hex to his attacker, he had the unequivocal co-operation of both. The cunning Slytherin was back.


	53. Chapter 53

Draco had requested that Harry allow him carte blanche to deal with the redheaded bint himself. His boyfriend had agreed to bring him to Weasley Sunday lunch, introduce him as his boyfriend, and then enjoy the show.

When everyone was seated around the table, Draco stood with glass raised and the Weasley clan fell silent.

"Ginevra, I’d like to thank you for hiring that rentboy to fellate me in public. When Harry saw us, he was so turned on that we kept him for the night. It was so generous of you, especially since he charges three times his regular rate for group jobs. Here’s the invoice; he's expecting payment within the week or he'll charge interest."


	54. Chapter 54

**_The Saviour Sets the Record "Straight"!_ **

_Months ago, dear readers,_ The Prophet _reported on the impending wedding of the century between the Hero of the Wizarding World and his long-time love, Ginevra Weasley. We finally tracked down an irate Boy Who Lived for his response._

_"I AM GAY! I have never been and will never be involved with that bint!" the Chosen One snarled, "I am unequivocally and irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy! I am NOT engaged to be married, but if I were, IT WOULD NOT BE TO ANYONE BUT HIM!!!"_

_The Malfoy scion had stood smirking nearby but whisked away his paramour before we could ask him to comment..._


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple drabble with explicit sexual content.

Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack when he walked into the room. His beautiful angel was naked, hands tied to their headboard, coy smile on his face, cock jutting out proudly at attention. Vulnerably exposed to all and sundry, his hole had been carefully prepared until it was pink, slightly puffy, and glistening with lubricant. It had been so long since any part of Harry had been inside that tight heat, every inch of him ached to mark his territory. Driven completely by carnal lust and possessive desire, Harry pounced.

\-----

"What brought this on?" Harry asked, fingers buried deep inside Draco's tight hole, ruthlessly massaging his love’s prostate while he sobbed.

"You...let me... _sweet Circe_...get back...at the Weaslette... _oh, Salazar_...my way." Harry had already fingered his lover to completion, but he wouldn't let up and continued thrusting into his angel's over-sensitized channel until he was fully erect again.  "Then, you... _please don't stop_...told the world...you love me."

"You're doing this to repay me?"

"No!" Draco cried, "I'm... _yes!_...finally ready. You trust me...you took care of me... _right there, Harry_...you keep giving me... _gasp_...exactly what I need...and you helped me... _oh, Merlin_ …stand on my own. You'll never... _please, more!_...leave me again."

\-----

When he thought that Draco would pass out from exhausted satiation, Harry positioned his jealous, weeping cock at his entrance. Emerald eyes stared intently into silver as that initial thrust into tight heat immediately hit its target and Draco began to impossibly thicken once again. Harry's mind and heart were screaming with the rightness of this, sliding in and out of his soulmate's hot channel. Harry desperately needed to cum in his Draco, needed to ruin him for everyone else, wipe out all memory of everyone who had claimed him since Harry left.

With that last thought and feeling Draco's warm cum coat his belly once more, Harry came to completion deep within his love.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry lay awake in bed, staring at the moonlit glow of his lover's ivory skin. He reverently ran fingertips along the perfect back, careful not to wake his angel. Draco's silver blond head was resting on his chest, his arm draped across Harry's torso, their legs intertwined. Harry had finally made it back here, with his sweet love naked in his arms, their bodies covered in the remnants of their lovemaking. It had taken Harry one thoughtless night to lose all this and seemingly an eternity to earn it back. He still had work ahead, but he wasn't giving up. He would spend forever building a life with his soulmate.

For now, Harry had a marriage proposal to plan.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your kudos, comments, suggestions, and for reading this fic. I could never have finished it without you!


End file.
